Lust, Anger And Greed
by SerahSanguine
Summary: Prompt; surprise me! I would love something flirty with so much UST you can hardly breathe culminating. (RST)
1. Three Gates of Hell

**Mulder and Scully office****; ****Hoover Building **

Things had been heating up between Mulder and Scully as of late, the sexual energy between them was like lighting a match to create a flame. It was only a couple of nights ago when Mulder had taken Scully to play baseball. She hadn't the heart to tell him that she knew how to play; growing up with two brothers would do that to a person. But their closeness is what she enjoyed the most: the way he wrapped his hand around the bat, the way he whispered in her ear. As the minutes passed, she could feel him poking her and it wasn't any gun. He didn't say anything to her so she didn't say anything back. But if they were both going to admit it to themselves they both enjoyed it a lot.

So here they were, sitting across from each other, staring deeply into each other eyes. Mulder was talking about how they had not had any cases as of late. He looked like a lost puppy when he didn't have anything to do. The pencils in the ceiling were such evidence of this. She loved his puppy eyes, he looked so young and boyish, so cute but sexy. She was completely lost in thought.

"Scully, Earth to Scully."

"Umm, yes. Sorry, Mulder."

"So, I was asking if I could take you out to a baseball game sometime?" He coughed, repeating the question. "You know, there is one this weekend and since you enjoyed playing the game so much... Well I, uhm, I thought we could go together." He was shy and awkward.

"Yes, Mulder. I would love to."

"Ok, it's a date, then." Scully raised her eyebrow at him "No… I mean, two friends going out together."

His inner monologue ran away with him again but he was wanting and hoping it to be a date.

**Friday; Scully's Apartment **

The week passed by so quickly, and both Mulder and Scully were nervous about tonight's events. Both wanted it to be so much more, but neither said a word. They had both left work early, still with no cases it meant there was no paperwork to fill in.

Scully was sitting in her bedroom deciding what to wear. She wanted to look sexy and casual, wanting him to notice her. Secretly she craved for him to hold her hand, to kiss her for the night, to run away together... but that was never going to happen, was it? If she was truly being honest, she knew that Mulder had never seen her as anything more than a friend. Yes, a best friend, the person he leaned on in times of trouble (well, most of the time at least). But she also knew he would never trust her with his heart, he had had it broken too many times.

There Scully sat on her double bed with the sun lowering on the horizon, with three different shades of blue jeans, and two different types of black jeans. Tank tops, halterneck tops, polo neck tops, and several different jackets spread over her bed. _This would have been so much easier if Mellisa was still here, she always knew the best outfits to impress without it being too out there._ She quickly shook the thought out of her head: she wanted tonight to be a happy one.

**Mulder's Apartment****; ****same time. **

Mulder was sitting on his sofa. He was nervous, he already had his outfit picked out: he had had it since he had mentioned the game to Scully on Monday morning. What he had actually been doing was tidying his apartment and refilling his fridge, just in case he did take the chance and invite Scully back with him. _Did he have the courage to even invite her over or would he chicken out like he normally did? Was he really willing to take the leap of faith? Did she even replicate his feelings or did it just stay where it lay as best friends? _The night they had spent together not so long ago had stirred up so many feeling for him, holding her in a way he had never held her before, being close to her. And not because she had a crazy sociopath after her or because she was sick or dying. It was because she wanted to be there, she wanted him close. And for once he let his pretence go and enjoyed the time spent with him. Being close to her had sent small jolts through his body, and being so close physically, pushing his crotch into her firm ass sent quite a few impulses to his body and by the end of the night he was... well, let's just say he could not walk straight and it hurt like hell. Luckily, she didn't notice and if she did, she didn't say a word. As soon as he got home he didn't need any sexual reading material or videos, just his imagination and the smell of her still lingering on his clothes

**A Few Hours Later.**

Mulder had showered and changed, checking things off his mental checklist before leaving: wallet, tickets, keys and one last spritz of aftershave before shutting and locking the door behind him. He walked down the hallway and into the elevator. Arriving at his car, he looked up at the sky turning from clear blues to oranges, yellows and red. He smiled at the colour blends reminding him of Scully's hair. Thankfully, it looked like it was going to be a clear night. He stepped into his car, finding some smooth jazz to listen to on the short drive to Scully's. He arrived there around 20 minutes later. Standing outside her door, he looked at his watch. He was half an hour early, he so desperately wanted to see her. He might even go as far as saying he missed her in the few short hours they had spent apart. And so he knocked.

Scully looked through the spy hole on her door and saw him smiling from ear to ear. Mulder looked cute and adorable. She opened the door and took in his full appearance, scanning him up and down. She liked what she saw. There he was, standing in deep blue jeans hanging low on his hips. With a grey t-shirt that fitted him perfectly hugging his abs and biceps and slung over his left arm was her favourite leather jacket.

"Come in Mulder." She gestured for him to walk in. "Sit down on the sofa, I'm still getting ready. I wasn't expecting you this early"

_Well, I kinda was, you're always early when it means something to you_, she smiled at the thought of this meaning something more to the both of them as she gently closed the door behind her.

She turned around to see him already sitting on her sofa and about to put the TV on.

"If you want any coffee there is a fresh pot."

She walked through to her bedroom leaving the door open. Ever since that first case there had come to some unspoken agreement they would have adjoining rooms and never lock the doors she felt comfortable with him in her apartment, but she did wish it would be a more permanent thing.

She stood there in the mirror finishing off her makeup. She went with the smokey eye effect it made her blue eyes pop and some red lipstick. It was different from what she would wear to work, she barely put any foundation on, she knew he liked her freckles and even that little beauty mark near her mouth. She smiled at herself and grabbed her own leather jacket before closing the door.

She walked through to the living room, catching Mulder putting his empty cup in the sink. He heard her walk through and they stood there staring at each other. The gleam in his eye told her that he approved of what she was wearing. In the end, she had decided to wear black jeans that curved her hips just the way she liked it and a deep blue tank top that set off her eyes. Missy always said she looked good in blue with her red hair and pale skin.

"We should get going if you want to avoid heavy traffic"

"Yess… umm… You look beautiful"

"Thank you, Mulder, you don't look so bad yourself"

_Wait_, he thought, _did I actually say that out loud and did she compliment me back?_

"Thank you Scully" he smiled at her and tried to hide his blush. He wasn't used to giving and receiving compliments.

They both grabbed their jackets and walked towards Mulder's car and made their way to the Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium, also known as RFK Stadium. The sun had gone away already and the moon and stars were shining bright. Scully looked over at her partner as the streets lights illuminated his face, his hands drumming on the steering wheel along to the beat of whatever song was on the radio. She studied him. He looked so carefree, so relaxed; he seemed almost happy. Mulder looked at her and smiled taking a quick glance at where her hand was set on his upper leg. She hadn't realised she had placed it there.

"Sorry, Mulder I just..."

"Well, if you just wanted to touch me all you had to do was ask." He was teasing, they both knew it. But sometimes instead of throwing sexual banter at her, he would actually follow through with it, instead of leaving her sexually frustrated 95 percent of the time.

They soon arrived at their destination. There were already quite a few cars parked and loads more behind them, it looked like tonight's game would be packed out. They showed their tickets at the entrance and walked through the arena. It was well lit. She looked to the open outfield full of the lush green grass. Mulder showed them to their seats placing his hand on the small of her back. H_is place, _she thought. _Always his, even after the tattoo._ As they moved in between the seats she noticed his hand had slid slightly from her back to her ass. She hummed silently to herself, she liked the feel of his large hand cupping her ass it was nice.

Thirty minutes passed and Scully had stopped paying attention to the game. Her eyes were more focused on the man sitting beside her. He was truly enjoying the game. Their fingers had interlocked about 10 minutes ago. Her head wanted to question it but her heart won this round as it often did these last days. The feel of his skin against her send little shivers throughout her body, she was happy and content and was enjoying the time spent with him. No monsters, no ex-girlfriends, no illness; just purely the two of them spending time together as 'friends'. She was starting to get a little chilly so she decided to not so subtly get closer to him, resting her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping one arm around his back. It was warm and comforting, it was just what she needed. Maybe it would rain sleeping bags tonight. With that thought, she turned back and enjoyed the game.

The game was halfway through, and the pair had decided to grab some refreshments. They were waiting in the queue and Scully noticed how beautiful the waitress was. She was tall, cute, with long brown hair. She was definitely the Mulder type.

Mulder had gotten Scully a diet coke and some crisps. Everything was perfect, except for the way he was being with the waitress, so attentive she might even go as far as to think he was flirting with her. Their hands lingering a little too long, the manner in which he spoke to her a little too close. This was supposed to be her and Mulder on a 'friend outing'. Who was she kidding? It was a date, she knew it, and he seemed like he wanted it to be. Until a couple of minutes back, that was. She grabbed her drink and walked quickly back to their seats. Mulder tried to place his hand on the small of her back but she shrugged him off.

"Scully is everything alright?" He was concerned for her when they sat back at their seats.

"Yes, I'm fine." Her answer was too quick and little too sharp and snappy.

"Are you sure? You walked away quite all of a sudden." He knew something was the matter, he could always tell and the number one sign was her using her go-to answer _'I'm Fine'_. He sighed in defeat. Things were going so well, he hadn't a clue what he had done wrong. If only she would let him know and he could either resolve the issue or apologise for it. In this situation and, if he was being honest with himself, most of the time he would do both.

"Mulder I said I'm fine," she snapped at him and she didn't care that people heard.

She had honestly thought they were on a date. She was so frustrated and annoyed with him right now she could definitely shoot him again. She didn't want to be near him or sit this close to him so she shuffled over a bit. He looked at her like he was going to say something but turned his attention toward the game. This was going to be a long night for both of them.

Scully started thinking about all the little things she hated about Mulder. Somehow it all came crashing when she was mad at him. The constant flirting with other people, her mind wandered to Phoebe Green, Detective White, Bambie, half of the secretary pool at the bureau. And last but not least, Diana Fowley. She had managed to forget about her, but now she was again ruining her night. He seemed to drop everything for her, it didn't matter where he was when it was or even what it was. She certainly didn't trust Diana, she always seemed to have a hidden agenda, some ace up her sleeve. And what made matters worse is he was blind to it, so damn blind. What had happened to trust no one? Well, apparently that meant everyone except ex-girlfriends. Her anger now had gone from a small simmer to a full-blown boil. She'd had enough of his antics. She was done, she wanted this game to end, to go home. She knew this had been a risk. Why did she get her hopes up for someone who ran off and lefts her behind?

The game was soon over. She wasn't paying attention to who won, she actually did not care. Scully was quick to walk out, leaving Mulder seated at the spot, talking to yet another woman. She didn't care at all to hear the conversation. She decided to go to an ATM and get some money to call a taxi back home. If Mulder decided to catch up, she might say goodbye.

45 minutes had passed and Mulder was still nowhere to be seen. She had been trying to get a taxi but this was also a difficult task. Great, the night was going swimmingly. There was hardly anyone left now, it was late and dark, and she had no ride home. Then, suddenly, she saw his tall, dark and handsome figure walking towards her.

"Hey, Scully, where have you been?"

"I have been right here the whole time!" She snarled at him.

"Well, I'm glad I finally found you."

_Yeah, I bet you are_, she thought but stayed silent. Her anger was taking over. If he said anything now it would tip her over the edge and there would be no going back.

They both went through the main entrance and Scully followed him outside the arena to the car. It was dark, there was hardly any lighting and Mulder had parked so far away due to his paranoia.

"Thank you for coming tonight I really enjoyed spending time with you"

"Yeah. Me all of the other women you spent time with," Scully said that under her breath when they had finally reached the right side of the arena Scully stayed near a concrete pillar and watched Mulder walk in front of her.

"What was that?" Mulder turned around and looked at her. He was starting to get annoyed now, her attitude was honestly starting to piss him off.

"Nothing, carry on"

Things were getting tenser and the atmosphere was heating up and that was no good thing.

"As I was saying, thank you for coming. I enjoyed the night so much. It certainly beats the last time I came to a baseball game, Diana groaned and whined the whole time." Mulder could swear Scully physically winced at the mentioning of Diana's name.

_He had to mention her,_ Scully's anger was now magnified. _Just one night without interference or her name being mentioned and he couldn't even do that._

"That's Fantastic. Now I want to go home." She replied sharply and cold, but it was so much better than what she was thinking.

"Scully, what is your problem?" He stepped closer to her, to stop her turning away, to stop her running off. He wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do but he knew it was not good.

"I'm Fine." She tried to look away, she didn't want to argue. She wanted to go home and forget about this whole experience.

"Scully, you're anything but fine! Something's bothering you, just tell me!" He was raising his voice now. He took a few more steps towards her and looked directly in her crystal lighting blue eyes and they only turned that colour when she was really angry.

"NO!" She was full-blown angry now, so angry at him she wanted to punch him, shoot him, slap him! He got her so worked up and didn't even know when to let go.

"So typical of you not letting anyone in, all too scared to let other people see your emotions." He was definitely shouting at her now but he was getting closer. And she was shouting right back at him, their eyes still locked.

"Typical of me, when you're the one being _typical_. The _typical_ man flirting with every woman with brunette hair, big bust and nice pair of legs" She was infuriated, the words were sliding out of her mouth. She couldn't stop them, and neither did she want to.

He was even closer to her now, so close they were within kissing distance. They could feel the heat coming off each other's bodies. Scully stepped back and found her back flat against the pillar, it was cold but refreshing. She was still looking in his hazel eyes full of anger and betrayal. At least she knew she had struck a nerve.

"Now I know how you got that _Ice Queen_ nickname."

If she wanted to strike a nerve, two could play at the game. He noted her stepping back so he stepped forward.

Things were so tense now one could cut the tension with a knife. The air had turned from cold and stale to hot and humid full of static electricity in a matter of minutes. She went to raise her hand, palm open and flat. She was so close to his face. But he caught her arm, their eyes were locked. He pressed his body against hers.

She had nowhere to go, his grip tightened around her arm. She tried to move and tried to wiggle out of his embrace but he had his height and a pilar surrounding her. In a sudden move, he lent down and their lips locked. She hadn't realised how turned on he was and now she could feel his hardness against her jeans. His lips so hungry, lustful and greedy went for hers. So wet and plump, the kiss was hot and unforgiving. His hand loosened and he moved down her bicep, finding that bump after the dip of the inner elbow and pinned it, her side hard and rough against the concrete.

She opened her mouth; his tongue invading hers, hot and heavy, sliding across her teeth, fighting with hers looking for dominance. His hands had moved from her arm and now were all over her, her inner thigh, her stomach, her hair. She was just as rough, her hands and fingers scratching like talons down his back.

She was getting impatient. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed his top and pulled it over his head spinning them around so now his skin was against the pillar. She threw it onto the floor beside them. Her mouth was greedy, kissing its way from his neck down his clavicle and onto his nipple, her hand moving down his abs, down his stomach, roughly feeling her hand against his chest hair. Soon her hand was moving down in between the material of his jeans and grabbing his dick through his cotton boxers. He was big, thick and hard for her. So ready for her she heard him moan as she squeezed firmly. She did this over and over, torching him, making him work for his pleasure.

When he looked like he was about to find that point of ecstasy she stopped removed her hand and worked back up his neck with lips and teeth. He looked at her eyes so full of mischief and desire. She looked up at his eyes slightly begging to be put out of his misery. She moved back down working her hand on his button and zip letting his jeans and boxers sliding down his legs and stopping at his ankles. She grabbed his cock, her hand moving slowly. An intricate science, his whole body imprisoned by her touch.

"I'm going to come" he whispered suddenly. She lowered on him, putting her lips to his tip and swallowed him fully, her tongue flowing from side to side, back and forth moving with her body. His fingers pulling back her hair like torn silk, he ejaculated full hard and strong, disappearing into her. He pulled her up and bending down, his lips clamped onto hers. The white sticky substance coating her lips, they passed it back and forth between them, till it no longer existed. Till they didn't know who had it like a lost planet in some far away galaxy.

He was so hungry for her he ripped off her top like an animal wanting to be fed, undoing her shoes and jeans, tossing them aside, and there she stood nude in the lamplight except for the brief black cotton lace covering her most private parts. He flipped them around now her stomach bare and flat against the cold concrete. She wrapped her arms around the pillar as best she could. She could feel his breathing behind her, hot air down her back which was starting to sweat and slip on his stomach. He unclasped her bra and ripped her panties. She didn't want him to see her face because it is blowing up inside, red and furious, she pushed her body back into him, his dick hard and full. He pushed past her opening hot ready and slick with her arousal.

He was slow, rhythmic at first, moving his hands down the front of her body, there was a sharp brief pain…. Brief, and then a sweet spasm went through her, she felt like she was rising into the air. No more pain, no more anger just the sweetness and incredible power of realisation shattering through her. His lips kissing, biting, her neck. His sweat covered body moulding against her back. The sound of skin slapping against skin, the sound of two bodies entwining and melting into one. The earth could break and blow up around them but at this moment they were one and nothing and no one could stop them. His thrusts were fast now and heavy. She was so close again to ecstasy. She moved one hand down the centre of her legs violently thrashing her fingers back and forth. She could feel the slick of his cock gliding in and out of her. It sent shockwaves throughout her body. Spasming around him; one, two, three thrusts more and he was spasming too inside her, filling her up with his milky substance. He pulled out of her, both missing the loss and heat of the other.

She could feel his juices flow down her legs, sticky but sweet that kind of sex wasn't about love or tenderness it was about scratching an all to well-known itch, settling scores and relieving tension. She got dressed as best she could and wrapped her jacket around her. She started walking to his car, silently, and he soon followed after getting dressed. Unlocking the car, they both got it, driving in silence to her apartment.

**End Of Part One. **


	2. Lust, Anger and Greed

Scully entered her apartment, neither she nor Mulder had spoken a word on their way back. She didn't want to think of tonight and not at least doing such an act in public. She wanted to enjoy the feel of him against her skin, she had wanted it for so long, they had waited for long enough. It was amazing, everything she had imagined it to be. So for tonight she would enjoy the moment and regret it in the morning.

Mulder dropped Scully off at her door and drove in silence to his apartment. He was in shock at what they had done, what she had done to him... What they had done together! He couldn't think straight. He had wanted it to happen for such a long time, but never in a million years did he think their first time would be so violent, so angry and, oh god, so arousing.

He always got aroused when she was near but even more when she was angry at him or when they were in the midst of an argument. The number of times he had thought about bending her over his desk and making her scream so loud that the whole damn bureau could hear her. Up until tonight, it had been just pure fantasy of her returning the feelings he had. Things were definitely going to change whether it was for better or for worse. They could never go back to just being friends. He stripped his clothes off, throwing them to one side before flicking the TV on and finding some B rated film to fall asleep. There would be no nightmares tonight, just pure content and happiness filling his every thought.

Mulder woke up at static playing on his TV. The sun was starting to peek in his window, the memories of last night's flooded his memory. He was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. The pure realization of what had happened suddenly hit him. Would Scully regret it? _That was a given._ Would she deny it? _Most likely._ Would she even speak to him again_? I hope so, but I doubt it. _

His lust had taken over him. He was an unforgiving animal. What was that old saying? 'Hell Has Three Gates: Lust, Anger and Greed' and he had unequivocally fit the quota for that. He had displayed all three to Scully, but he couldn't help it. She didn't have a clue how wild she made him feel. He was a lovesick teenager around her, he tried pressing his feeling down deep inside, he tried really hard to stay professional at work even with the sudden erections on a daily basis when he was around her. He didn't want to lose her as a friend but his indecent erotic mind took over. Now he thought about it he needed to know where he stood with her, they had to talk about it. He couldn't stand the feeling off not knowing. That was it, he was going to shower, change, have coffee and then he was going to ring her.

**Scully's Apartment;** **Saturday morning**

Scully woke up, the room was bright and well lit. She got up and padded to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she let it heat up before stepping in the shower. She stood facing her mirror, still quite groggy from not quite waking up fully.

She was sore in places she hadn't been in a very long time. She looked into the mirror: her hair was unruly and half to one side, her makeup smeared and messy, her skin pale and covered in freckles. She unbuttoned her blue silk pyjamas and let the garment flow down her arms and onto the floor, she looked at her like she did every morning but this time it was different. She had small bruises but thought nothing of it: she must have slept weirdly. She stepped into the bathtub, facing the shower head, letting the burning water hit her face. It felt like little stings washing everything away, making her feel alive again. With her eye closed, she ran her fingers through her hair and she let her mind wander to past events.

That's when flashes of memory came crashing to her, the reality of what had happened hit her like a ton of bricks. His fingers on her hips, his skin pressed against her back, his lips kissing her neck, how he filled her to the brim. His thrusts uneven and wonderful, his breath so close to her ear, whispering and moaning her name.

Just thinking about it sent waves of desire to her core, she was so turned on thinking about his body and thinking about him. Imagination had become reality. She thrived in it, relishing in the memories. Her index finger slid to her breast, a memory of his hands playing with them, rolling his fingers around her nipple. Then, slowly, she travelled the path from his ghost on her skin, she moved down her stomach the apex of her legs. Finding her clit but not touching it, first moving finger slipping around her vulva placing light feather touches there before finding her clit again and moving in quick suction fast and hard remembering the sweet release he had given her. She was soon spasming, her whole body quaking with the force of her climax.

When Scully finally came back to reality several things hit her at that blissful moment after her orgasm:

She had finally had sex with Mulder. She smiled at that

She really needed to talk to him because, yes, their first time had not been as she had imagined it. She did not exactly regret the act itself, just the placement of said act.

Did he regret the sex? Did he like it? Did he want more? Or had it been just pure and selfless lust and male ego?

She knew they could never go back to what they were before, but could they move past it and create something beautiful? Or would they both be left standing alone in the dark?

She turned off the shower after washing her hair and body. She had just wrapped a towel around her hair and put on her pale yellow fluffy bathrobe when she heard a knock at the door. The "Scully, it's me," let her know it was Mulder on the other side. Even before he spoke, she could feel his presence, the connection still not broken. She could always feel when he was close. They could be lost but she could always find him. She didn't understand how or why but she would forever follow those instincts. She walked through various rooms to open the door for him.

He stood there in awe of the woman in front of him, her face free from makeup. All those little freckles she liked to hide visible for the world to see, including that little mole just above her lip which he loved. Her eyes pure crystal sparkling blue staring up at him. Her yellow bathrobe clinging to her body. Her hair bundled up in a towel with small flickers of crimson red peeking underneath.

Mulder walked through to the living room just like he had done the night before. Things were different now, he could sense it, they both had crossed the line they had been dancing around for years. Even with the tense and awkward atmosphere he still found himself very turned on knowing she was wearing nothing under her bathrobe.

When she walked past him, he could smell her strawberry and kiwi shampoo. He could smell her honey body wash. His senses were igniting, his impulses flaring. If this was what just her smell could do to him, he had no idea how he was going to sit close to her and actually tell her how about his feelings. How was he going to ask her how she felt about him?

"There should be some coffee left, I just need to go get dressed" Mulder looked at her like she was speaking another language but he nodded in response.

Scully walked to her bedroom taking one quick glance back at her partner before shutting her bedroom door to getting dressed. She put her back against the door and leant into it. The feeling of last night rushing back to her. His smell washed over her, and the intense feeling of desire was starting to build deep within her soul. Her senses were on full alert and tingling, the pressure building, and her breathing was rapid and uneven. She needed to calm down. How could she when all she wanted was to feel him, touch him, be under him... Be damn the consequences! She honestly did not know how to act or talk to him, but she needed to know how he felt about her.

It took her 10 minutes to be dressed, she chose some jeans and a rounded neck t-shirt. Walking through her living room, she found Mulder sitting at her kitchen table with a black coffee on his hand, staring into space. Scully could see his face was blank but could also see those little cogs ticking in his brain, so deeply in thought, he didn't notice her entering the room. What she did realize was he had put a fresh pot of coffee on for her. She smiled pouring herself a cup and sitting on a chair next to him.

"Mulder." She placed her hand on top of his to get his attention and got a physical electric shock from his skin. She pulled away quickly and he looked at her, literally feeling the static between them.

"We need to talk." He looked scared and really anxious. Then he looked her in the eyes, she squeezed his hand and their eyes locked: her deep blue and his emerald green. "I'm sorry about last night," he added. The guilt was written so deep in his pale face, she could see full remorse.

"I'm not." Mulder was physically shocked by Scully's statement. _Could this be true? Or is my mind playing tricks on me? _"I enjoyed it," Scully went shy and sheepish, her cheeks as red as a lobster but still holding his hand.

_Where is she going with this? _ He said nothing but looked at her blankly, listening to her every word.

"I don't know what to make of last night, but I wouldn't mind trying again," she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. Her palms were clammy. She wanted this so badly but couldn't tell him how much.

_Ever the prolific, _he thought. She spoke clearly like she was discussing some case with him back at the office. _How would I say yes without it sounding too forward? How can I say that I have spent every waking moment for the past seven years thinking about her? About kissing her, loving her, being beside her when I wake up from a nightmare. How I want to feel the silk of her skin against mine, to have her smell be the first thing I sense every morning. The smile on her face, the first thing I want to see when I wake up. _He was lost for words, staring at her, his mouth open slightly.

_His mouth is open and he's not speaking, he's staring at me like I am an alien. I knew I should not have done this. He doesn't want me, he just sees us as friends. What was I thinking? _The room was silent as she was waiting for a reply. She unconsciously licked her lips, a small habit she had picked up in her teenage years.

_The way she licks her lips, her little tongue sweeping across those beautiful lips... She wants to take it further. I want to take it further. So, what's stopping us?_

Mulder suddenly leant over, placing his lips softly over hers. He couldn't say the actual word, so he showed her with one simple kiss and it spoke a thousand words. It was full of love, adoration, trust of body and soul. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him in life and in the universe.

Scully opened her mouth and let his tongue slide against hers, stroking, caressing. The taste of her is part hunger, that he welcomes, but the other part, the torment... He gives her one last look to make sure he is doing the right thing. Her eyes say _yes_ and he deepens the kiss. With a swift motion, he lifts her from her chair and brings her to his lap, his hand pressing beneath her top, finding warm, soft skin. His fingers splay over her rib cage, she flinches but soon relaxes to his touch. His lips latch to hers again, his tongue stroking, taking, demanding, and she rewards him by giving him no fear, but rather a soft moan, and a whisper of "Mulder" when he nips her lip. He reaches down and pulls her top over her head, tossing it away. And she is not shy, timid or scared now. She tugs his shirt up and throws it away with hers. Unhooking her black lace bra, he drags it down her arms, his gaze raking over her high full breasts and pebbled pink nipples. In a minute their gazes collide, her eyes turned to deep blue so full of lust and hunger. His eyes are all deepest amber. His hand flattening over her back finding the tattoo. Her naked breast against his bare skin feels so good, smooth and silky against his rough and ready.

She placed small kisses along his clavicle: biting, nipping, suckling. She could feel him squirm underneath her and felt his desire for her rising up. Instinctively, she ground against his lap, eliciting him to moan her name which only enhanced her thrill and her excitement. She looked up at him and with a mischievous smile, she raked her nails down his chest, watching his muscles twitch under her touches. She went to do it again but he shook his head. Standing up, she wrapped her legs around his waist, he walked her over to her sofa placing her underneath him slowly grinding his pelvis into hers. She moaned and her breath hitched when his mouth found the crook of her neck, working his lips down her torso and towards her breasts. He took a nipple in his mouth, rolling his tongue over and round it. He gently bit her nipple and her back arched in pleasure. He stopped sucking, working his way to her other breast. His hand snaked to the button of her jeans popping it open and then sliding them down her legs.

He stopped for a second to look at her, her skin is so beautiful and pale, her smell sweet but addictive. Her breasts so full, so perfect. Her stomach flat but muscled, and her little belly ring hanging from her belly button. Her legs short but could definitely put you on your ass if she kicked you. And there she lay in the shimmering sunlight coming from the curtains almost naked, just wearing those little lace material she called panties. He smiled at her before hooking his fingers underneath the hem and gliding them down her legs. Kissing his way up the inside of her thighs, he finally found her Labia. He licked his way around her clit but not yet touching it. He lapped her up like a baby cat tasting milk for the first time. She tasted sweet like honey and smells divine, he was easily addicted to both. She was humming now like a little hummingbird in the wild. He finally placed his tongue against her clit, flicking and twirling. She was quivering, so so close to her climax. He found her opening and let his finger and tongue do the magic. It didn't take long for her to start screaming his name loud and hard. He was so gentle with her, making it last, making sure she knew how much he needed her, and how he had longed for this moment.

He watched her come back down to Earth, her face full of bliss, a smile that could light up the world, her eyes were but fluttering. Her chest rising and falling in rapid succession. Her legs were twitching along with her stomach. But when she opened her blue eyes, they were like orbs pulling him in to see the far reaches of her soul. She looked so happy.

Mulder stood up quickly, getting rid of the extra clothes he had on. He was full and swollen thick and hot clear liquid had sprung at his tip. She took a look, admiring his beauty, and she licked her lips with anticipation for what was about to happen.

He moved and laid himself on top of her, placing himself in between her legs. He guided himself into her wet folds and she hugged like a bear. He fit inside her good, filling her up. She felt full and complete there. They were very like yin and yang, soulmates through time. He looked at her and she looked straight back: nothing could separate them.

No words were spoken, they didn't need to be. He started rocking his hips back and forth slowly, lovingly, softly; the love showing and exploding, lighting the room. They soon found their rhythm, both savouring the moment; they really didn't want it to end. They went a little faster and a little harder. His head rested in the crook of her neck, his breath creating moisture mixing with her dripping wet skin. Her nails clinging, dragging against his back. The air smelt of sex the sound of skin against skin in time and entwined with the hearts. She soon hit her peak again, the height of euphoria, that moment of ecstasy. Whispers and moans of his name sent him into that moment right along with her. They stayed there for what seemed like a lifetime. He didn't want to crush her but she didn't mind. He rolled to the side and she placed her head on his chest, his heart like a lullaby lulling her to sleep. Before she closed her eyes for good she needed to whisper.

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

With the words said, her eyes closed and she slept. He buried his nose into her hair and let her warmth Passover him, the room filled with her steady breathing and soon he joined her in her sleep.

**The end **


End file.
